


You give me Butterflies

by Lynn_ie00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Butterflies, Changbin is a dork, Feelings, Felix can speak to butterflies, Felix's only friends are Butterflies, Fluff, Jeongin is a little shit, M/M, Oneshot, changlix fluff, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_ie00/pseuds/Lynn_ie00
Summary: Changbin intended to spend an evening with his brother Jeongin at a new butterfly exhibition but instead, is smitten with one worker at said exhibit, the ethereal being that can talk to butterflies, Felix.





	You give me Butterflies

Today was already exhausting, and he hasn't even fully waken up yet. Still, his brother Jeongin busts in the tired boys room "Hyung!!! I hope you remembered we are going to that butterfly exhibit today!!" He yells full energy on blast whilst jumping up and down on his bed like a kid on Christmas- how does this kid have so much energy? Changbin groans "I haven't forgotten you reminded me all day yesterday...Let me get ready and we will leave ok?" He let's out a yawn and scratches his head "Hehe ok hyung I'll see you down stairs!! Sleeping beauty" his little brother teases and flashes a mischievous smile before exiting. Changbin wastes no time freshing up, while checking the time 9:10 christ it's early for him, if he hadn't promised to take his brother he would've been dead asleep, but a promise is a promise. 

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎🦋▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

The drive there wasn't too long, with Jeongin's energy never faltering as he practically bounces up in down in his seat "I'm so excited!!!!" He joyfully says "I hear you, bugs so exciting" he says with no interest "Hey!!! I bet you'll like it and eat your words meanie" he sticks his tongue out and changbin scoffs "Want to bet?" "You're on! If you actually enjoy yourself you pay for lunch, but if you don't I pay" Changbin smirks "Deal" how could say no to free food? Besides how hard can it be to act miserable? 

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎🦋▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

He had to admit the exhibit was breathtakingly massive and pleasing to the eye. A glass dome with multiple mini gardens littered with all sorts of flora and fauna it was simply mesmerizing. Flowers of multiple hues of pinks, blues, and purples with lush green mixed in, in the distance changbin can vaguely see a water fountain with the sound of water cascading softly in the background. The winged insects are everywhere almost looking like decorative ornaments that speckle the sky and ground. "Wah...so pretty" his brother breathes out next to him awe struck, you can say that agai- wait he was supposed be uninterested this might be harder than he thought "It's nothing special" he lies right through his teeth "Anyways this place is huge so promise me you won't get lost Jeongin" he turns his head to the side expecting to see him there, but there is a lack of his brother at his side "Jeongin...?" His brother is no where to be seen he starts to panic, especially when he turned his back for one second! He sighs and starts to explore the endless garden calling out for Jeongin every now and then, when a striking blue butterfly gets in his face almost like it's trying to get his attention "Ugh I'm kind of busy right now mister butterfly, I'm trying to find my idiot brother who does not know how to stay put, unless if you know where he went, which would be a miracle" the butterfly ignores him then rests on his shoulder flaping his wings like a signal, what changbin sees next is extraordinary. The butterflies that were once preoccupied with flying, eating, or resting on flowers arrange themselves in a path like fashion. He is shocked. "...what? I must be losing my damn mind, I have to go to sleep early from now on" he massages his forehead and blinks a couple times- nope he isn't dreaming. The butterfly on his right shoulder tickles his face with its wings almost to say "What are you waiting for? Go!" Changbin sighs and laughs "I can't believe I'm doing this lead the way I guess" he starts to follow the string of butterflies on the pebbled path being careful not to step on them.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎🦋▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

He walks for quite a while, with many twists and turns like a butterfly maze instead of a garden it doesn't help that the scenery starts too look the same, if it weren't for his newfound buggy friends he would for sure be lost for an eternity. Until, the path ends at an huge clearing that is framed by a white lattice gate that leads to the humongous fountain in all of its glory as the center piece of the garden. It's made of smooth tan stone like any other, but is remarkably clean, no moss or grime, but strings of twinkling lights that reflect off of the water making it sparkle the fountain is surrounded by shrubbery and small trees, that of course are homes to the butterflies that reside in them. He sees his brother and someone else seated at the edge of the fountain, giggling away with flower crowns adorning their heads. "And then what did you do?" His brother asked eagerly to the strange boy "Well I kicked him out! He was trying to steal my friends flowers! Isn't that right Mary?" He gestures to the orange butterfly on his left while jeongin's giggles echo through the crisp air "Mhm! that's right I should have told him off then and there! Stealing is illegal" The boy says with attitude then breaks into a wide grin. Changbin angrily struts towards the pair "Oh look it's my dummy brother" Jeongin keeps his smile as he waves "I turn my back for one second and you're gone! This place is a maze! I was so worried about you!" He yells ignoring the boy seated next to his brother "Chillax! I was in good hands right, Felix?" Ah so his name was Felix he turns to him with the same anger finally acknowledging his existence "Well why didnt you-" he pauses and locks eyes with the boys puppy dog ones. His eyes were an earthy brown with flecks of gold gleaming in the light, his face was a perfect pale canvas of a night sky with a constellation of freckles present on his round pink cheeks and botton nose, his lips were comparable to a butterfly's wings, alluring and soft and to top it all off, his hair was like threads spun from the sun but with curly plushness of the clouds everything about this boy was endearing. "I-I mean thank you so much for finding my brother!" His anger and pettiness melts away like ice cream on a hot day as he meets eyes with the boy "Its ok! I certainly enjoy his company, Well as you heard before my name is Felix and I work here you know tending for these little fellas and such." His face beams and he holds out a hand for Changbin to shake, he takes it of course and his face flares up like a blooming rose "Nice to meet you Changbin I take it? your brother was telling me about you. All good things I promise!" He says with his honey voice and he laughs- and his laugh is so pleasing to the ear like wind chimes in a summer sky. "N-nice meeting you too! Haha! Nice place you work at" he fumbles his speech- god, so embarrassing. Jeongin gives him a look that screams "Real smooth hyung. Awkward" at his attempt to make conversation with Felix "Isn't it enchanting? This place is like my second home, and I have so many friends here" as he says that the butterflies in the area swam to him and take shelter on various parts of his body leaving the ethereal image in Changbins head of Felix in his oversized pink sweater and light washed ripped jeans flower crown placed on his golden hair surrounded by butterflies of every size shape and color, of course this boy has made friends with butterflies, what else? The woodland birds and deers must be his cousins. Jeongin is amazed for the 100th time today as Changbin grabs his arm and pulls him up from his seat on the fountains edge, wanting to wake up from this day dream "Well Felix it was a pleasure meeting you! But we actually have to be home at a certain time, so..." Jeongin whines in protest but they start to depart. "Hold on a moment binnie!" Changbin freezes at the nickname and Jeongin sninkers as Felix brings his hand to Changbins right shoulder and lightly picks up the blue butterfly on his index finger that Changbin forgot, was still residing there "Menelaus..." he whispers, his breath tickling changbins ear. The butterfly on his fingers spreads his wings out nonchalantly and Changbin goes into a blushing frenzy at the ghost of Felix's touch on his shoulder, not to mention their close proximity "This specie of butterfly is very rare, its said when one crosses your path it grants luck and granted wishes to that person, looks like you befriended one." Felix beams and Changbin can't help but fall more in love with the boys knowledge of butterflies, it was precious "But, I think I am the lucky one thought for meeting you! Come back and visit anytime!" Felix waves and gives a wide tooth grin unaware that he just made Changbins heart race with his unintentional flirting. Changbin nods "Y-you too!" Changbin stutters and they say their farewells, Jeongin turning back to wave every ten seconds. The sound of Felix's voice can be heard in the distance. "You lead him to me didn't you?" Silence "Minnie you can't just match make like that for me! I have to admit he was adorable" silence again "He had an attitude? Was he mean to you?" After a pause he gasps "Oh my god cute!...No I am not whipped! What does that even mean?"  
Who was he talking to? 

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎🦋▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

They are back in the car now, the walk to said car was silent until, "Someone owes me lunch!" Jeongin declares wickedly "What?! How so?!" Changbin is dumbfounded "Oh please you totally were making goo goo eyes at Felix! isn't he cool? He told me he can talk to butterflies and you so had a good time!" Shit. He might be right "First of all I-I was not, and second of all with the stuff that went down today that is very believable" "Sureeee hyung, you totally were! mwah mwah mwah Felix marry me!!" He imitates Changbin and follows the mockery with obnoxious kissing noises "All right brat! I'll pay for lunch! Anything for you to can it!...shoulda left ya there" he says that last part under his breath and scrunches his face embarrassed "Hehe thanks bro!" Jeongin basks in his victory. 

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎🦋▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

With lunch over, he returns home and passes out, today was too much excitement for one Changbin and he is out like a light. A certain boy dancing around his mind plaguing his dreams. He wakes groggy the next morning with something tickling his nose. He slowly opens his eyes and rubs them- the familar sight of the blue butterfly from yesterday perched right on his nose "What the hell are you doing here?" He says to no one in particular the butterfly then flaps to its original spot on his shoulder. He feels the wave of nostalgia from yesterday crash into him "If what Felix said was true about you granting wishes, I wish I could see him again...did i just say that out loud? He's rubbing off on me I'm talking to a butterfly for christ sake" He sighs and the butterfly flaps and settles on his console table where there is a small pink envelope with a butterfly sticker that resembles his insect friend that is stationed next to the letter. Changbin springs up and opens it without hesitation.  
It Reads:  
Dearest Changbin,  
After our meeting in the garden, I realized It gets quite lonely without your company, encased in this letter are tickets to come visit me anytime.  
I will be waiting~♡  
Sincerely,  
-Lee Felix  
Changbin gets dressed at the speed of light and rushes down the stairs grabbing his car keys whizzing past Jeongin at the breakfast table shoveling cereal into his mouth "Where are you going that you're in such a rush Hyung?" He questions chewing a mouthful of cereal Changbin smirks  
"The garden."  
▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎🦋💐▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First off, Thank you so much for reading, I got this idea from the many butterflies that were around my work place and I thought "It would be cool to talk them" So my favs are doing it instead! Anyways hope you enjoy~☆


End file.
